


Wake-up Call

by Nonbinarybiomajor



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s05e01 The Eleventh Hour, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinarybiomajor/pseuds/Nonbinarybiomajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “the thought process if the eleventh doctor as he awakens post being knocked out by Amy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-up Call

**Author's Note:**

> This one is very short but was a lot of fun to write.

Fish. My mouth tastes like fish and…custard? Why does my - oh. Right. Crash, boom, tiny ginger, evil beans. Bad, bad beans.

 

Nothing like a nice knock in the skull to shock the system. Clear the sinuses. Breathe in, breathe out. Right as rain.

 

I remember the girl, now. Amelia. Amelia Pond. Like a name out of a fairytale. A fairytale complete with a madman in a box and scary whispering cracks in walls and funny accents and rubbish apples.

 

This body’s a fair bit lankier than the last. Must’ve stumbled over these giraffe-y noodle legs. Oh well, I really must go find the little - handcuffs. I am handcuffed to this unit.

 

Well that’s odd. Never fear, the sonic will… crumpets. 

No sonic. No TARDIS. Handcuffs. Handcuffs and a very angry redhead approaching.

 

Wait a second. That hair, that accent, those eyes, this…house…

 

 

It’s been more than five minutes, hasn’t it?


End file.
